


Because You're Mine

by der_tanzer



Series: Protective Custody [27]
Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_tanzer/pseuds/der_tanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinlan finally makes an honest man of Murray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> The final entry in the Protective Custody series. I had a lot of fun with this one, and I hope it served its purpose of explaining Murray/Quinlan in terms of canon. But now that we're way past canon, it's all tied up here with a schmoopy, happy ending.

Ted was still walking with a cane in June, but his knee was much stronger and he only limped when he was very tired. He even managed to get off the desk a couple of times in late May and work actual cases. But that was a slow letting-go, a way for him to feel in control of his career even as it wound down. He knew in his heart that he’d be off the street entirely by Christmas. Maybe even Halloween. But he’d be ready by then. It wouldn’t be the degrading surprise that his injury had been.

Still, a lot of things seemed less degrading these days. He’d gotten used to Murray looking after him, doing the cooking and cleaning and helping him put on his shoes. He even let him drive once in a while. But not today.

Today, the second Thursday in June, neither of them were going to be driving. Cody was at the house at four in the morning with Nick and Mama Jo in a rented Econoline. The five of them were going to drive up to Seattle so Murray could see to the last of the wedding plans. Most of it had been done over the phone, and with photos shared through the mail, as Rob and Pat made the arrangements up at the house. He knew what the garden would look like, what centerpieces and tablecloths they’d have at the reception, and which limo service would be taking care of his family. He’d listened to tapes of bands, and gone to five different LA shops with Julie and Kate to choose the female attendents' dresses. Melba had flown out once for her fitting, and Mama Jo, who was a little embarrassed at the idea of being a bridesmaid, or whatever they called it, at her age, was still flattered beyond all telling to be included. And she would be as beautiful as the younger girls in her sea-foam green gown and silk sun hat.

By four-thirty they were all packed in the van, Cody and Nick up front, and Quinlan between Murray and Jo in the back. There had been a brief debate over who would get the spot closest to the door—the old woman with arthritis or the old man with the bad knee—but chivalry won out in the end. With the legroom, it didn’t matter much anyway. It was going to be a long drive, but they were in the right vehicle for it. Cody turned the radio on low and headed for the freeway.

***

They hit two rest stops without getting off the Five and had lunch in Ashland, just across the Oregon border. Nick took over the driving then while Cody reclined the passenger seat and took a nap. Twenty minutes after that, Jo was sleeping on Ted’s right shoulder and Murray on his left. He settled back and held them both.

Dinner was in Portland, and Cody resumed driving after. They arrived at the house in Seattle just after two in the morning. Steve and Julie were waiting up for them with tea and freshly made beds. Quinlan made the introductions and had a cup of tea to be social, but they were all exhausted. Steve told them the green room was waiting, and Nick and Cody would be in the pink room across the hall. Mama Jo’s room was on the ground floor, the suite that had belonged to Grandma Harris and was now reserved for honored guests, which was how they referred to the frail and elderly. Josephine Weldon, who had sailed all her life and still resented having to give up her vessel, knew this but declined to be offended. Not after twenty-two hours in an Econoline. She even let Nick carry her bags.

“Is there anything else I can get for you?” Julie asked, after showing her the bathroom and where the extra towels were kept.

“No, thank you, child. I just need to get some rest. After crossing three states in that van, I need to lie down more than I need my next meal.”

“I believe you. Breakfast is at eight, but please don’t feel any obligation to get up that early. There’s always something to eat in the kitchen, and the caterers would be happy to fix you whatever you’d like.”

“Oh, I don’t want to be a bother. Anyway, we seafaring folk rise early.”

So Julie said goodnight and left her to get ready for bed. The moment the door was closed, Mama Jo’s steel spine wilted. She took off her shoes and crawled into bed without undressing. She was sure she’d wake before breakfast and no one would ever know.

Upstairs, Murray said goodnight to his friends in the hall and they all went to their own suites to collapse.

“I think I love this place,” Murray said as he closed the door. He hung the garment bags over the back of one chair while Ted dropped into another.

“Sure. What’s not to love?”

“I’m serious. I’ll always associate it with weddings and romance. Nothing but good happens to us here.”

“I hope that’s always gonna be true. Come here, kid.” He held out his arm and Murray went to him as he always did. Thin and flexible, he curled in Ted’s lap and snuggled against his shoulder.

“It will be. Lieutenant, we’re going to be so happy. I promise you, it’s going to be wonderful.”

“Yeah, I think it is. But if you want to see all that wonderful with bright eyes and a clear mind, we better get to bed.” He wrapped his hand around the back of Murray’s neck and kissed him softly.

“I could sleep right here.”

“But you won’t. It’d kill my back, and I think I’m going to need it.”

“I’m going to make love to you all weekend, one way or another. You could be flat on your back and fully dressed the whole time, but I’m still going to love you like crazy.”

“You goofy genius,” he said with a gentle laugh. “I bet you’d find a way.”

Murray cupped his cheek in one hand and bit his neck gently.

“I already know how. Goofy.”

“Yeah, okay. But we need to get to bed. Your family’s coming in early and you got a wedding to throw.”

“Oh, and you don’t?”

“Well, I ain’t calling you a girl or anything, so don’t go lecturing me on hetero-normative prejudice or what-the-hell-ever, but I’m planning on being the traditional groom and letting you run this show. Seems to me you’ve done a bang-up job so far.”

“So—I’m—the bride?”

“I never said that. In fact, I tried real hard _not_ to say that. But you _are_ the one who likes planning parties and socializing with the family. That doesn’t make you a girl or a bride or a wife, but it does put you in charge. I’m just gonna hang out with the other old men and wait for it to be time to carry you off to bed.”

“Whatever makes you happy,” Murray whispered, kissing his neck again. “After all, it’s your wedding.”

Ted laughed and gave him a little shove. He got up, laughing, and offered his lover a hand. He always did this now, casually, as if Ted had always needed his help. And Ted accepted it the same way, because Murray never made him feel weak, never reminded him that it hadn’t always been that way. And most of all, because he never made him ask.

***

Noise in the hallway woke Murray just after ten. He’d meant to get up on time, to have breakfast with the family, but if his watch alarm had gone off, he didn’t hear it. Instead, he woke on his own, lying across Ted’s chest, hugged tight in his arms. He flexed his head back and met Ted’s sharp blue eyes.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.”

“Morning, Lieutenant.” He squinted at the sunlight pouring between the gaps in the drapes, then tried to read his watch. It was impossible without his glasses but he knew it was late. “Have you been awake long?”

“A little while. Thought you could use the rest.”

“I could. But my parents are supposed to be here by nine-thirty and I don’t want them finding nothing but a house full of strangers.”

“That’s probably what all the commotion’s about. Anyway, Melba’s met Steve and Julie so they’re not all strangers. And this crowd’s pretty friendly. Besides, it’s our weekend, right? They have to expect us to spend most of it in bed.”

“After six years? Ted, even I’m surprised that we’re still having this much sex.”

“Not that it’s a lot.”

“Enough is as good as a feast,” Murray grinned, rising up to kiss him.

“I knew I had a good reason for loving you,” he said, laughing at Murray’s reproving nip to his ear.

“You have a lot of good reasons. But we do need to get up. People are waiting on us. My _parents_ are waiting, and I’d just as soon not leave them thinking we’re in here screwing all morning.”

“Like your folks don’t screw?”

“I hope they do,” Murray said, still grinning. “Just not while I’m waiting in the next room.” With one last biting kiss, he slid out of bed and walked naked to the chair where his suitcase sat. He took out his robe and carried it to the bathroom. Ted had no choice then but to get up. There might not be any love-making today, but he could at least join Murray in the shower.

***

The hallway was empty when they came out, both of them dressed in jeans and open-throat polo shirts, their hair slicked back and drying rapidly. Murray knocked on the door across the hall, just in case their friends were still there. No one answered, so Ted took his hand and they went downstairs together.

The sound of voices drew them to the dining room, where everyone was lingering over what would now have to be called brunch, talking and laughing and getting in the caterers’ way. The talk died down for a second, and then the laughter turned to shouts of joy. Melba was the first one to get to her feet. She ran to them in four long strides and threw her arms around both of them, hugging and kissing them furiously before they could escape. When she let them go, Marta was the next to catch hold of Murray, gripping his bony wrist as she said good morning to Ted, and then leading him to a chair.

“I can’t believe my baby’s finally getting married,” she said, already filling his plate. “How did you talk him into it?”

“It was easy, after we came up with a good excuse to live together. But even without a formal commitment, you know Ted would never leave me. He worships me, don’t you Lieutenant?”

“Sure, kid. Whatever you say,” he smirked, and Marta laughed. She’d seen this act before.

“What else is going on? How’s your work going? I read your article in _Popular Science_ , the one about the skin softening degreaser. We heard you might get sued over the patent.”

“Oh, that. No, it’s okay. There was a little dispute over who had the rights to the formula, but I was the one who solved the major problems with getting it to market, and I filed the patent application first. Also, Tony, the guy I was working on it with, he threatened to out me if I didn’t give it to him. I said if he did, I’d make sure he got outed, too, and apparently he’s more afraid of it than I am.”

“That’s almost blackmail, Scooter.”

“I know, Mama, and I’m not proud of myself. But he started it. The threatening, I mean. And he abandoned the project when I left it. I gave him a year to finish it up and file for a patent before I took it over.”

“That guy was a waste of skin,” Ted grumbled as he picked at his own min-quiches.

“Big surprise, Lieutenant Crankypants didn’t like him,” Melba teased.

“I had good reasons. And I’d just as soon not get into all that, if nobody minds.”

Curious looks were flashed all around the table, but Murray’s expression was grateful, and Nick and Cody, who were across the table from him, understood that he was afraid of looking bad if the story were told. None of them spoke and after a brief silence, Murray asked where Mama Jo was.

“She got up before anyone else, I think,” Rob said with an admiring smile. “She’s out in the garden overseeing the decorators.”

“That is one spry old lady,” Steven agreed, and there was another sudden silence. Ted broke this one with words of advice.

“Don’t let her hear you say that. If she remembered to bring her bat, she’ll dent your forehead for you.”

“Her bat?” Kate repeated and the King Harbor contingent laughed.

“It’s how she keeps the male population down at the pier under control,” Cody explained. “She pretty much ran the place when we first moved in. Now she lives in an apartment overlooking the harbor, but I wouldn’t be at all surprised if she kept the bat handy.”

“I want to go say good morning and get a look at the garden,” Murray said, already rising. “Thanks so much for waiting breakfast for us.”

“Hang on. Ain’t you gonna finish?” Ted asked.

“I’ve had enough. It’s very good. I’m just a little—nervous, I guess.”

“A walk in the garden will do you good,” Kate said, rising from her place. “Why don’t we get out of here?”

This was only the second time Ted met his niece, the first having been right after his surgery when she went with Steven to see this mysterious uncle who had the family in such an uproar. Ted had been sedated and in a lot of pain that day, not really able to contribute to the conversation, but she got a strong sense of him as a good man, not at all what her father had led her to believe.

Now, walking out onto the wide veranda with her uncle, watching him hold his cane in one hand and Murray’s arm with the other as they navigated the stairs, she was more sure than ever that Ted’s was the right side. They were good people and she was ashamed of missing her only brother’s wedding out of fear of them.

“This is gorgeous,” Murray said, pausing to take in the vast expanse of lawn. There were flowers everywhere, and at the end of the lawn near the rose-covered arch beneath which they would exchange their vows, was a small pond full of koi fish and paddling ducks. The decorators were hanging baskets of pansies and petunias from the trees under Mama Jo’s watchful eye, and he waved to them on his way to the pond. Ted, who had predicted that would be his goal, held onto him and was very careful where he put his feet.

“It really is,” Kate said hesitantly. Ted glanced back at her with a faint smile.

“Have you been here before?” he asked politely.

“No, I—I was only invited the one time, for Steve’s wedding. And I wanted to tell you—Uncle Ted, Uncle Murray—I—I’m sorry I didn’t come.”

Ted stopped so short, Murray lost his balance and Kate nearly walked into both of them. She blushed under Ted’s critical gaze, fearing the worst.

“Why’re you apologizing to us?” he asked. “It was your brother who got stiffed.”

“Yes, I know,” she whispered, blushing even harder. “But it was because—because you were there—and you knew it at the time, and that was so wrong. I was too scared to stand up to my parents and I hurt everyone. Steve was furious, Julie was hurt, and you—you must think I’m just an evil, bigoted bitch.”

“No, Katie, I don’t think that,” he said, giving his cane to Murray and taking her hand. “I think you weren’t raised right, but it’s okay. You’re never too old to change.”

“Ted’s proof of that,” Murray said, giving his soon-to-be husband a wink. “He hardly liked me at all, even after we—you know—got together.”

“I liked you just fine. I might’ve let you get shot, and walk out me three or four times, and thrown you out of my house once or twice—”

“Just once, I think.”

“Okay, one time. But you’ve always been the love of my life. And if you want to be part of our family, Katie, you’re more than welcome.” He started toward the pond again, knowing Murray still wanted to look at those ducks.

“My parents don’t know I’m here. Richie and I are supposed to be at a conference in San Francisco, and the kids are with his folks. I should have told them the truth, but I was afraid they’d be able to talk me out of it. Mom and Dad, they know Steve’s up here, but they’ve already pretty much written him off. They—they call him a closet queer now.”

“Even though he’s married?” Murray asked, unreasonably stunned.

“Bigotry isn’t logical. You know that.”

“I know. I just hate it so much, Lieutenant. I hate anything that hurts you.”

“Baby, nothing’s hurting me right now. Just forget about Greg, okay? And if you have to think about him at all, think about how good his kids turned out in spite of him.”

Murray smiled a little at that, absently rubbing his chest where a security guard had once clubbed him on Greg’s orders. Kate kissed her uncle’s cheek as they watch the ducks and koi fish, three extremely diverse people on the verge of being family.

***

The rest of the guests were there by mid-afternoon. Murray’s aunts and uncles and cousins, the Liebgotts from across the street, who had in fact figured out about their neighbors years ago, and even Kirk Dooley, who took the same flight as the elderly couple and drove them from the airport. They got out of the rental car looking a little bit shaken, but still full of gratitude toward Dooley for the ride, and Ted for the invitation.

By the time everyone was settled in their rooms, even the Holloway’s vast mansion was beginning to feel full. Ted and Murray were both overwhelmed by the sheer number of Harrises and Holloways who’d come to celebrate with them; it was nearly as many as had come to Julie and Steve’s wedding, and Julie was blood. But James and Sarah Harris Holloway took into their hearts everyone who joined their family, and their son-in-law’s uncle’s husband’s family was the same as their own.

A crew set up the chairs outside while everyone dressed for the rehearsal. The same priest who had married Steve and Julie was there to perform the ceremony and he guided them through the dry run. Nick and Cody walked up to the rose-covered archway altar together, followed by Melba and Mama Jo, then Rob and Steve, and Julie and Kate. Each pair separated and took their places, so the end result was two men and two women on each side. Murray and Ted followed a moment later, Murray on the left and Ted not carrying his cane. They reached the archway and separated with a kiss that would not be repeated at the actual ceremony.

The Holloways had outfitted some cousins to be ushers, and James himself was giving the readings. It went smoothly, almost effortlessly, but much was omitted. The readings were incomplete, there was no music, and they didn’t go through the vows. But much of the family came out to watch, filling the spindly chairs which were covered in green velvet now.

Murray stood under the flowery arch and looked around at the assembled crowd. He knew they were risking a lot by having a wedding in front of so many people, any one of whom could sell him out for a few dollars and their name in a magazine. The photos could get out—for that matter, there could be members of the press invited and he wouldn’t know it—and they would be sunk. Then he turned back to Ted and none of those things mattered. After everything they’d already been through, they could certainly withstand some talk, or even a picture or two. And this family would understand the need for discretion, even if they were open about their own lives.

The rehearsal dinner was a buffet. Acres of finger food and salads were spread over the vast dining room table and everyone milled around the parlors and living room carrying plates and taking glasses from circulating waiters. It was all more than Murray had expected, more than he had any right to expect, and whenever he thought of the thanks that would have to be made, it brought tears to his eyes. He stayed close to Ted, who looked as overwhelmed as he felt, and tried to keep his eyes on his friends.

“Hey, Boz-man. How’re you doing? Pretty exciting stuff, huh?”

“Hi, Dooley. It—it certainly is. I’m glad you made it.”

“Dude, I wouldn’t miss _this_ for anything. It’s, like, the biggest party _ever_. And you two getting married? That’s _awesome_.”

“Thank you,” Murray said shyly, picking at his plate of pot stickers.

“I’m gonna find a beer,” Quinlan said and disappeared in the crowd.

“It was real nice of you to invite me, Boz. I know the Lieutenant wouldn’t have, so it had to be your idea.”

“I’m a little overwhelmed myself that so many people wanted to come. You and the Liebgotts and all these people I barely know. I thought it was going to be—small.”

“Everybody likes a righteous party, Boz. And there’s gonna be another one tomorrow, right?”

“Right. That one will probably be even bigger, which is kind of scary. I don’t even know if I can meet everyone who’s already here.”

“It’s gonna _rock_ , dude. I’ll make sure of it.”

“Oh Lord,” Murray groaned to himself. Suddenly he could imagine Dooley leading a troop of cousins in the trashing of this fine old house, and he and Ted having to pay for it. “I appreciate the thought, Kirk, but could you do me a favor?”

“Anything you say, Boz. This weekend is all about you.”

“Okay, could you keep an eye on the Liebgotts for me? They don’t really know anyone and I have to pay attention to all these other people…”

“Sure thing. You can count on me, Boz. I’ll make sure they have a great time.”

“Just make sure they have something to eat and they aren’t just sitting in the corner by themselves. You can do that, right? Just don’t entertain them any more than they can stand.”

“Can do. You know me, always on the job. When it comes to partying, my work is never done.” He grabbed two wine glasses from a passing waiter and went in search of the elderly Germans. Murray felt a little bit bad about sticking them with the irrepressible young man, who at thirty was exactly the same as he’d been at twenty, but maybe they could keep him under control.

Alone now in the sea of people, he began searching for a familiar face. It was Rob who found him, wandering about looking confused and vaguely lost, and led him to a sofa where Pat and Melba were admiring photos of weddings past. Relieved, Murray sat down beside his sister. She took a pot sticker from his plate and pointed to a picture of him dancing with Ted at Steve’s wedding.

“You sure are a handsome couple,” she said. “I can’t wait to see this in person.”

“I can’t make any promises. With his knee, he might not want to dance.”

“Surely he can manage just one,” Pat said, sounding scandalized.

“I’ll ask him, but if he says no, don’t you go nagging him about it. I don’t want him all embarrassed.”

“He’ll be fine, Scooter. Oh, look, here he is dancing with Rob. For a cranky old closet case, he sure gets around. You’ve made a lot of progress, big brother.”

Murray blushed unreasonably and turned the page. Neither of them were featured there, and the subject was mercifully changed.

***

Nick and Cody had followed Ted and ended up in the pool room where he had been so ruthlessly interrogated last time. James Holloway was racking the balls while Ted chalked his cue. The kids had their video games going under the supervision of an older cousin who was there to keep the volume down, and cousin Casey, who was in his mid-twenties, was in charge of the bar. He asked Cody if he wanted a drink and Cody said he’d take a beer if they had one. Casey gave him a bottle and another for Nick. They sat on the barstools, knees lightly touching, and watched Ted break.

He sank the three and moved around the table to line up on the six. It missed and James took the next shot.

“So this is how you want to spend the night before your wedding?” Nick asked as James pocketed the six. “Shooting pool?”

“Why not? Murray’s happy and I’m not really a party kind of guy.”

James missed the two and Ted sank the five and seven in rapid succession. Then he went for the two and missed. Casey refilled his scotch and they watched James run the table.

“You’re slipping, Ted. Last time you kicked my ass and now it looks like I’m going to beat you three times in a row.”

“Just getting warmed up.”

“Yeah? Are you sure it’s not cold feet?” he teased.

“I’m sure. You've seen the kid. How could anyone back out on him?”

“Well, he’s not my type, but I see your point.”

Ted racked the balls and broke before he spoke again.

“I really wanted to thank you for doing all this for us. For him, really. He’s the one who loves parties and family and all this stuff. We had no idea it was going to be such a big event, though. Are you sure we can’t—chip in?”

“Don’t give it a second thought. We have a party up here every weekend, just about. At least this time I get a decent opponent out of it. Casey, get the happy groom another drink.”

“You got it.” He poured Ted’s scotch and got fresh beers for the guys.

“Nick asked a good question, though,” Cody said. “How come you’re in here and not with Murray? The honeymoon’s not over already, is it?”

“He needs some time with his family,” Ted informed them without looking around. He was running balls now with ruthless efficiency and didn’t straighten up. “We’ve got the rest of our lives.”

“Leave him alone,” James said as Ted sank the final ball, winning his first game of the evening. “This is just getting good.”

“That’s right,” Ted grinned and began gathering the balls.

Murray showed up an hour later and perched on the stool beside Cody to watch Ted clear the table for the last time. Casey offered him a drink and he asked for a glass of water.

“Have they been doing this long?”

“A couple hours,” Cody shrugged. “Ted’s really good.”

“Yes, he is,” Murray said with an absentminded look that suggested he wasn’t talking about pool anymore.

Cody gave Nick a humorous glance and got a smile in return.

“So, are you excited about tomorrow?” Nick asked quietly.

“Hmm? Oh, yes. Of course. It’s all very exciting, isn’t it? Did you get to meet everyone?”

“Buddy, I’m not sure it’s possible to meet everyone here,” Cody laughed. “But everyone we’ve met has been very nice. You’re getting a good batch of in-laws here.”

“Yes, I think so. Are you having a good time? It’s not—not too much?”

“No way,” Nick said sincerely. “We’re having a great time. What’s going on out there?”

“The usual. Melba’s in the parlor teaching the aunts some African tribal dance, and Mama Jo’s got a captive audience for her treasure hunting stories. Did you know that she financed the Contessa _and_ her retirement with a seventeenth century Spanish galleon?”

“I had no idea,” Cody said admiringly. “Good for her.”

“I bet Ted’s cousin didn’t say that,” Nick laughed. “Not since he’d already divorced her.”

Murray shook his head, laughing at the thought.

“Is Dooley staying out of trouble? Do we need to go peel him off the wall?” Cody asked, already moving to put down his bottle.

“He was fine when I left. Mrs. Liebgott had him winding yarn for her knitting. I think it’s starting to break up out there. I just came to say goodnight.”

“Hey, yeah, it’s after midnight. How’d it get so late?” Cody asked, startled.

“Time flies when you’re having fun,” Murray said happily. His eyes were distant, his voice soft and sort of vague, and his friends exchanged another knowing glance. Ted wrapped up the game and turned toward him.

“There you are. I was wondering when you’d show up,” he said, sounding stern and looking love-struck.

“I was helping out a little in the kitchen. You should see the cake they’ve made for us. It’s amazing.”

“Sounds like you’re having a good time. Meeting new people, making friends.”

“I am. But I’m ready to go to bed whenever you are. It’s been a long day. After I say goodnight to Mr. Holloway, of course.” He slid off the stool and went over to the table, offering his hand to James. The other man took it and pulled him into a hug.

“None of that now, Murray. We’re family.”

Murray blushed faintly and hugged him back.

“What sort of family are we?” he asked curiously. “You’re Ted’s nephew’s father in law, so that would make the two of you…”

“Something like distant brothers in law,” James said with a laugh.

“In the south we’re all just cousins,” Ted said, putting up his cue and claiming Murray’s hand.

“That’s good enough for me,” Murray said and that settled it. He told everyone goodnight and they took their leave.

“You didn’t miss me, did you?” Ted asked when they were alone.

“I always miss you. But I really am tired.”

“Yeah, me too. But that doesn’t mean you get to go right to sleep.”

“It doesn’t?” Murray asked, pulling his shirt off over his head. His glasses caught in it and he had to pause to untangle them. He put his glasses back on and dropped his shirt in an open suitcase.

“You said something last night about making love to me one way or another all weekend. That includes tonight, doesn’t it?” Ted was undressing, watching him with a sly little smirk. Murray stopped in the act of unbuckling his belt and seemed to think about that.

“I did say that, didn’t I?” he agreed, unbuttoning his jeans. “Is there anything special you want, or is it dealer’s choice?”

“I just want you, kid. But you should remember to save some for tomorrow night.”

“That’s right, we have to make it last. That’ll be fun, won’t it? All the nights you’ve tortured me for hours, and now I get to keep you up for _days_.”

“Not too long or I’ll get cranky,” Ted grinned, sitting down on the bed to toe off his shoes. But it had been a long day and he couldn’t bend his left leg without pain. Murray went to him and crouched naked at his feet to remove his shoes and slide his pants the rest of the way off. He looked up, smiling his knowing little smile, and then bent to kiss Ted’s thigh.

“The last thing I want to do is make you cranky,” he murmured. “That’s not the point at all, is it?” His firm kisses climbed higher as his long fingers tickled and caressed, encouraging Ted to lie back and open to him. He dropped onto his knees and rose up, bracing his forearms on Ted’s muscular thighs. Thick fingers dug into his shaggy hair and guided him home.

Murray tasted his lover’s flaccid member, licking softly as it twitched and stirred against his lips. He nestled into the warm, wiry pubic hair and slowly sucked the stiffening flesh into his mouth. Ted moaned, his fingers tightening in Murray’s hair but not pulling very hard. It was just enough, though, to show him how to move, slow and easy and deep. Murray sucked and teased, relishing his moans and the shallow, reflexive thrusts of his hips, but didn’t try to make him come. That was for later.

Kissing his way up the much-loved body, Murray climbed onto the bed and stroked Ted’s face. He ran his thumb tenderly over the deep scar that framed one bright blue eye, and then leaned down to kiss it, too.

“Did I ever tell you that you’re beautiful?” he whispered, and wasn’t at all abashed when Ted laughed.

“Kid, you haven’t got any sense at all, do you?”

“I have enough sense to marry you. And you _are_ beautiful. Come get into bed with me and I’ll tell you all about it.”

They got themselves under the covers, Murray pressed tight against Ted’s right side, still tracing the line of that terrible scar.

“You never would tell me where you got this,” he murmured.

“Got it in ‘Nam. We lost our captain and my men turned on me. It went down on the record as simple insubordination, but it wasn’t. One of the guys, Private Hadeya, had caught me making time with another lieutenant before we left the base. He told some friends and there was some talk, a little gossip that might not’ve ever mattered, except Captain Briggs went down and suddenly I was in charge. Hadeya said he wasn’t gonna be led by any faggot, and it got a little ugly.”

“Did—did he do that?”

“Yeah. He cut me with his bayonet and I shot him with my side-arm. Killed him dead. Then I asked the men if anyone else had a problem. A couple of them did, so I dealt with it. When we got back to base, they held an official inquiry and decided to send me home with an honorable discharge. See, I hadn’t exactly done anything wrong, but I had killed US Army personnel, and done it because they knew I was queer, so I couldn’t be allowed to lead anymore.”

“Is that why Greg said that being gay ruined your career?”

“I don’t know. Probably. But he might’ve just been saying it, too. You never know with a guy like him.”

Murray made a noncommittal little sound and slipped his hand behind Ted’s neck. He kissed the scar again, his lips trailing across the seamed cheek and coming to rest against Ted’s mouth. They held each other that way for a long time, keeping themselves pleasantly excited but not trying to do anything about it. Eventually, Murray broke away and lay down again, one long leg thrown across Ted’s thighs. After a while, they slept.

***

The first light of dawn was easing between the drapes when Ted woke on the morning of his second wedding day. Murray was still tucked under his arm, but stirred only slightly when Ted slipped out of bed. He went into the bathroom naked and came out wearing his robe. His cane was by the door and he picked it up on his way out. He wasn’t sure where he was going, but suddenly he was afraid to be too close to his trusting fiancé. The nightmares that woke him were terrifying in the shadows of dawn and he wanted badly not to say the wrong thing.

He was limping toward the stairs when a voice called to him from the window seat in the landing.

“What are you doing out here so early, big brother?”

“Melba? What are you doing hiding in the curtains?”

“Watching the sunrise. Come join me.” She was curled in the cushions in her robe and nightgown, her upper body concealed by the drapes. He didn’t have to think about it before he sat down beside her and let her swirl it around him, too. “So, what _are_ you doing, Teddy? You’re not running out on him, are you?”

“I should,” was the surprising answer.

“No, you shouldn’t. He adores you. Why would you want to break his heart like that?”

“I don’t want to break his heart, sis. That’s the point. I shouldn’t have let it come this far.”

Melba turned and gave him her full attention for the first time.

“What are you talking about? Is this some kind of joke? Because I know jokes, Ted, and if it is, it isn’t a good one.”

“It’s no joke. I’m an old man, Melba. I’m old, I got a fucked up knee, and half the time I can’t get a hard on when I need it. And Murray—he deserves so much. A hell of a lot more than I can give him.”

“Well, I agree that Murray deserves the best of everything, but it’s a little late to be thinking about this now.”

“Don’t I know it.” He leaned back into the cushion, his left leg stretched out stiffly before him. “I don’t want to lose him, Melba. But this isn’t fair. He’s too young to actually be married to someone like me. I got into it because it seemed nice, it seemed normal and—and homey. I was thinking about my past when I should have been thinking about his future.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means—it means a lot of stuff I shouldn’t even talk about. The point is I promised him. We been through some hard times together, things a man doesn’t tell his sister about no matter how close they are, and I promised I’d never leave him. I don’t want to, either. But he should be free to leave me. I shouldn’t be trapping him like this.”

“I think,” she replied carefully, “that you’re missing a couple of very important points. The main one being that Murray may seem young to you, but he’s forty years old and he wouldn’t be doing this if it wasn’t what he really wanted. He’s perfectly capable of calculating your ages and making up his own mind.”

“I figured you’d say that. What else have you got?”

“Well, as wrong as it is, and as much as it pains me to have to remind you, it’s not a legal marriage. It’s important, and I really believe it’s just as valid, but the truth is that it’s still a lot easier to get out of.”

“Are you saying I should go ahead with this because I can always leave him later?”

“Not at all. In fact, if you do leave him, I’ll never forgive you. But maybe you can go into it with an easier conscience knowing that he can leave as easily after the wedding as he could if you never had one.”

“No, I couldn’t,” Murray said from the landing. Melba gave a stifled shriek and Ted nearly tore down the curtains untangling himself. There was his sorrowful lover, fiddling with the belt of his robe, eyes wide and lost behind his glasses.

“”Murray…” he said helplessly.

“Is that what you think, Melba? That not being legal makes it less real? That just because we don’t have to get a divorce, it would be easier to split up?”

“Well—I—wouldn’t it?”

“No,” he said simply. “And you, Ted Quinlan—what the hell is the matter with you? I’m sick to death of this old-and-used-up routine of yours. I want to spend the rest of my life, or yours, if that’s how it turns out, with you. And in a way I want it more _because_ I’m younger. I love you, Ted. I want you to be safe and taken care of in your old age, and the best way for me to insure that happens is to _be_ there. So far as I’m concerned, you won’t be old for another twenty years. And when you are, I want to be there.”

“You can’t really argue with that, Teddy,” Melba said, grinning broadly.

“She’s right, you can’t,” Murray agreed. “And I wish you’d stop trying. We’re getting married today.”

“Yeah, we are. I’m sorry, baby. I guess I lost my head a little.”

“You’re not the first groom to do that on his wedding day,” Melba said as Murray helped him up.

“I wasn’t going anywhere,” he whispered, hugging Murray hard.

“I know that. But I don’t want to wake up without you ever again.”

“Maybe you two ought to take this back to your room before it gets too—sweaty.”

“Hush, Baba,” Murray laughed. “And remember, I’m going to pay you back for this when you get married.”

“If you mean by keeping my husband from running away, I hope you do.”

***

At ten a.m. the wedding party gathered on the back deck while the ushers seated the last of the guests. All of the men looked very much alike in their black tuxedos, differentiated only by the colors of their bow ties and cummerbunds. The ushers wore silver, the male attendants wore sea-foam green to match the ladies’ dresses, and the grooms both wore black.

When the ushers had taken their places behind the rows of chairs, the band began to play an anonymous march and Cody and Nick led the procession to the altar. Melba followed Cody with Mama Jo on her arm, then Rob and Steve, and finally Julie and Kate. They all turned expectantly toward the house and the music changed to a slowed down, gently swaying _Walk the Line_. Ted had chosen the song, but hearing this version, in the smooth, low voice of the female singer, the perfection of it hit him in a whole new way. Suddenly he was trembling, and when their eyes met, he saw that Murray’s were filmed with tears. Then his vision blurred and he realized his must be, too. He gave Murray a shaky smile and slipped his left hand into the crook of his right elbow. Together, they walked down the steps, across the lawn, and into their future.

_I keep a close watch on this heart of mine…_

Cody passed Murray his ring as Nick handed his to Ted. They both gave them over to the priest for the blessing.

_I keep my eyes wide open all the time…_

”I, Theodore Quinlan, take Murray Bozinsky to be my wedded spouse, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and respect, so long as we both shall live.”

_I keep the ends out for the tie that binds…_

“I, Murray Bozinsky, take Theodore Quinlan to be my wedded spouse, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and respect, so long as we both shall live.”

_I find it very, very easy to be true…_

“What God has joined together, let no man put asunder.”

_Because you’re mine…_

“By the power vested in me by God and the Holy Mother Church, I now pronounce you wed.”

Murray slipped his arms around Ted’s neck and bent to kiss him as the guests broke into applause. That made him laugh a little with embarrassment and Ted pulled back. Then their eyes met and everything else went away. Ted kissed him again, slow and sweet, lingering until the applause faded to a respectful silence. Only then did he let go, his hands dropping from Murray’s waist and twining with his slender fingers. They stood there as the attendants paired off again and led the way to the receiving line.

***

The reception was set up on the lawn not far from where the ceremony took place, with a smooth dance floor laid over the grass. The decorators’ crew moved the spindly velvet chairs over to the tables that were set up around it and the guests were ushered over to pick at finger food and listen to the band while the photographer took the formal pictures. For almost an hour, the newly married couple posed with their family and the wedding party, making every combination they could think of.

Near the end it started getting silly, mostly thanks to the pairing of Murray and Melba in too many photos, and when they were reduced to making faces at the camera, Ted called a halt. There were speeches to be made, a fine buffet to be eaten, and a lot of dancing to be done before they left for the hotel.

Murray, rather predictably, gave the longest speech, wandering freely through the beauty of true love and good friends, the importance of family, and, rather obscurely, the wonders of the ancient world. When he got to the importance of the English longbow in shaping history at the battle of Agincourt, Ted stood up and kissed him into silence. That was met with a round of applause, and Murray sank down in pleased embarrassment to sip his champagne.

After that, he and Ted held hands and listened to the tributes of their friends and relatives. Nick and Cody telling stories about meeting Murray in the Army and their early days in the agency; Melba talking about their childhood; and even Mama Jo standing for a minute to say that she wasn’t sure which family she was joining today, having been a cousin to Ted in her youth and loving Murray like a son for the last five years.

“You’re a double cousin now,” Ted whispered, reaching across the table to squeeze her hand when she sat down.

“Country boys have an answer for everything,” she said, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. Then she got a look at Murray and passed it over. He smiled and wiped his eyes with a dry corner.

His mother had a nicely prepared speech welcoming Ted to the family, saying it was a privilege to have him for a son in law, though her expression conveyed a touch of confusion. Ted clearly cared for her son, and Murray even more obviously adored him. Beyond that, she still had no real clue what this relationship was based on. What she saw was a man twenty-four years older than her son, a public servant and veteran of two wars, whose grammar was worse than that of her ten year old grand-niece. But what Murray saw must be truly exceptional. She knew about Tony, who had wanted Murray for himself, and she knew Ted had won the right to keep him by stepping back and letting him decide for himself. She might never understand Murray’s reasons for making that choice, but she knew it had to be right.

Steven was the last to speak. All he could say was that he’d been denied the chance to know his uncle all his life, and now that he did, he wished Ted had been his father. He’d have been a better person, he told them, if he’d been raised by this man. And he’d have welcomed Murray happily as a second father. But wishes and might-have-beens aside, they were his uncles and that was enough.

Murray was wiping his eyes and biting his lips by the end, and he nearly lost it when Steven walked over and kissed him. Ted wasn’t as strong, having been utterly undone by the unexpected praise, and when his nephew kissed him next, he lost it a little. Tears spilled down his cheeks and he leaned forward, faking a cough to cover. Murray thumped him on the back, playing along, and it turned into a caress.

Smiling, Steven stepped back and signaled the band. When Murray heard the opening notes to _We Can Work it Out_ , he started to laugh. Ted looked up, surprised, to find their friends surrounding them, pulling them to their feet.

“This is your song, Teddy,” Melba said, giggling madly. Cody had hold of Murray and was propelling him toward the dance floor while Nick and Melba followed with his partner. The band prolonged the introduction until Ted gave up and took Murray in his arms. The vocalist began to sing and they danced together, swaying gently to the slowed-down music, in front of everyone they loved. Flashbulbs popped and someone, probably Dooley, whistled and cheered. But Murray was looking into his husband’s eyes and didn’t notice any of it.

***

Ted consented to only one more dance with Murray, but was unable to refuse Melba and Marta when they asked. By spacing them out, he managed to spare his knee and get through the afternoon without his cane. But he spent most of the reception just sitting at the table, visiting with their guests and trying not to drink too much. Murray was restricted to two glasses of champagne, also spaced well apart, and drank a lot of water in between. He danced several times, with Ted’s blessing, although he felt the watchfulness of mild jealousy whenever his partner was male. Nick and Cody took a break from dancing together to each spin him around the floor once, and after that he couldn’t refuse Pat or Rob. Even Dooley, who was drunk and tired of slow dancing with Mrs. Liebgott, showed him a few new moves after persuading the band to play _Dirty Deeds_. Murray had never heard a woman sing AC/DC before, but he had to admit she was good.

The party was still going strong when the limo came for them at five. They said goodbye to everyone and went up to their room to do the last minute packing. Nick and Cody followed with the intention of carrying their bags down for them. They were staying the night so they could get an early start Sunday morning, along with everyone else.

“Any last minute words of wisdom?” Ted asked them as he scanned the room for out of place objects. Murray was in the bedroom changing his clothes, and came out just in time to hear Nick answer.

“You want advice from a couple of guys who aren’t even married?” he teased, then felt bad when he saw Murray blush. He put his arm around his friend and hugged him hard.

“Not advice,” Ted said, with a hint of his old sneer. “Just anything you think we need to know.”

“Don’t make out in the limo,” Cody said promptly. “It’s tempting, but then you get there and it’s really awkward checking in.”

“Oh, see, I wouldn’t have thought of that,” Murray said seriously. Then he was distracted by Ted’s attempts to fold a bathrobe and went to help. “Here, I’ll do this. You go change.”

Murray was wearing a long sleeved shirt, the first two buttons undone because Ted liked it that way, the cuffs unbuttoned, exposing his bony wrists. The gold bracelet that he never took off winked and twinkled on his right arm, and his new wedding band glowed on his left hand as he packed their bags.

“Is there anything else we need to know?” he asked cheerfully.

“Yeah, well,” Nick said quietly, “since you asked, you might not want to wear your rings when you get to town. Two guys in a double room acting like they just got married—just remember that you aren’t at home.”

“I know that. We’re going to get chains so we can wear them around our necks, under our shirts. But,” he paused and regarded them curiously, “do you think it would matter that much? I thought big cities were supposed to be better, and Seattle is so liberal—is it worse than LA?”

“No, buddy,” Nick said, touching his arm lightly. “But you’ve never really done this in LA, either. What you know is King Harbor, where everyone likes you. And forgives Quinlan. This is different.”

“Okay, I understand. We’ll be careful, I promise.”

“Good. That’s good, because it’s really the only obstacle I can think of. When it comes to marriage, the two of you don’t need advice from me. You should be teaching a class.”

Murray blushed under the unexpected praise and fumbled with the suitcase for a moment. Then Ted came out of the bedroom, looking like himself in his polo shirt and loafers, and Murray turned to kiss him, instantly forgetting that there was a world outside their love.

There were so many goodbyes to be made that it was five-thirty before they were in the car and on their way. The first thing Murray did was tell the driver to let them know when they were ten minutes from the hotel, and then put up the privacy divider so they could disregard Cody’s wise words. It was the first moment they’d had alone since they exchanged their vows, and it was too much to expect them not to make out in the car. But ten minutes was enough time to calm down, comb their hair, and drink a little water from the tiny refrigerator before getting out.

The desk clerk surely knew what they were there for; anyone who saw the way they looked at each other would. But James Holloway kept a suite at the Hilton, paid for year round, and it was the clerk’s job to check in anyone whose ID matched the names Mr. Holloway gave him. Two months ago they’d been notified that Theodore Quinlan and Murray Bozinsky would be using the rooms, and there was nothing to say about it. Not when the Ritz and the Sheraton would be more than happy to take his money under the same terms, and everyone from the bellhops to the manager knew it. Quinlan asked for extra towels and the clerk said _yes, sir, right away, sir_ without missing a beat.

Two bellhops carried their bags, and the maid was there with a stack of towels before they were done demonstrating the light switches in every room. Ted gave each one a five, shooed them out the door, and put out the Do Not Disturb sign before locking it behind them.

“So,” Murray said, suddenly nervous. “Here we are, finally. What do we do now?”

“Now? Whatever we want. For the next six days, we don’t even have to leave this room. You can take a shower, take a nap, order from room service—hell, we can probably get porn on the TV.”

“Probably not our kind of porn,” he laughed. “It’d be full of girls and stuff.”

“Yeah, it would be. But the guys are still pretty hot. I never seen a small dick in straight porn.” Ted walked over to him and laid one hand in the small of his back. “But I also never saw one nicer than yours. So how about we forget the porn and the room service, and have the shower and the nap later?”

Murray agreed that would be a good idea. He went to the bathroom, and then Ted took his turn. When he came out, Murray was lying naked in the middle of the bed, propped up on one elbow with his head in his hand and a sweetly expectant smile on his face.

“Do you know how much I love you, Lieutenant?”

“I’ve got something of an idea.” His smile was very like the mocking smirk which was the first thing Murray had learned to associate with him. But it had changed subtly over the years. Somewhere between Jody and Stephanie it had softened, exposing small bits of his heart and soul. After four-fifteen, it became devoted. Tony had affected it as well, though Ted only met him once. That brief meeting was enough to bring a touch of fearful need to the soft and devoted expression and now, after so many years and so many misadventures, his smirk had lost its mocking and become both possessive and satisfied. Murray doubted anyone else could see the difference, but it was crystal clear to him.

“Will you let me show you?” he asked, holding out his hand.

“I’m counting on it.” He got into bed and let Murray help him undress, accepting as his right the skillful touch and the soft kisses on his scarred knee.

Murray stretched out beside him and ran his hand over Ted’s body, feeling the familiar contours in a whole new way. A much more possessive way, to match the change in his husband’s smirk. Murray knew his friends didn’t think Ted was attractive, but they didn’t see what he saw. They saw an old man’s face, scarred and lined with the creases of age that would have been sagging wrinkles on someone less fit. They never saw the love that shown in that face, because it didn’t shine at them. And they never saw the strong, slim body that was for Murray alone. He’d gotten Ted into remarkably good shape after his gallbladder surgery, and kept him that way with a strict diet and pool membership after he had his knee replaced.

Now he stroked taut pectorals, teasing the nipples with the tips of his fingernails. His hand slid down the firm belly, tracing the still-prominent surgical scar, and other, faded marks of battle. A bullet graze from the Korean conflict, a knife wound from his early days on the force, and something on his upper thigh that had never been explained but had obviously been a serious burn. He ran his tongue over every inch of that one and knew from Ted’s soft whimpers that it was the right thing to do. It was a wound that still needed healing, despite the number of times Murray had tended to it already. He licked and soothed it, as Ted had so often soothed his wounds, until the whimpers changed to needy moans. Then he worked his way back up, nuzzling the soft skin of his sac, and finally drawing the length of Ted’s cock into his mouth.

“Oh, sweet baby,” Ted sighed, tugging at his hair and trying not to thrust.

“Lieutenant,” Murray whispered, releasing him and raising his head. “Will you let me make love to you? Would you turn over for me?” He felt a tremble run through the sturdy thighs and started to take it back. He’d pushed too far, like he always did, and he’d be lucky if the mood wasn’t ruined. But Ted stroked his cheek with one hand, smiling without a hint of smirk, and turned onto his stomach. He kept watching Murray from the corner of his eye, his head resting on his folded arms, but he didn’t look concerned. Murray kissed him softly between the shoulder blades and got up to get the lube.

A few minutes later, he was kneeling on the bed, admiring the lean lines of Ted’s back as he slid carefully into him. He sank deep, slow and easy, counting on Ted’s moans and the hesitation of his breathing to guide him.

“Okay?” he murmured, laying his slight weight on that broad back and gripping one strong hand.

“Good. It’s good, baby. But I don’t want to come.”

“Now, or ever?” Murray teased, biting the back of his neck.

“Now. I want to come inside you tonight. I’m just letting you go first.”

“Oh, good. That’s good, Teddy, because I’m going to take a long time, and then,” he drew back and thrust in again gently, slowly, “then you can take a long time, and between us, we can make it last forever.”

Ted had a sudden vision of himself years in the future—older, more tired, maybe impotent. But still able to do this. Still able to make love to his cheerful shining star of a mate. He would always be able to enjoy Murray’s biting kisses and graceful thrusts, to inspire the rapid breathing and anxious sighs which preceded the orgasms that were just for him. He would always be a part of it, and the realization filled him with a sense of peaceful gratitude. But not quite so peaceful that he wasn’t looking forward to his turn when Murray finally came, straining and sobbing and crying his name.

He had to give the kid a break, let him clean up and rest himself before round two, but inside, Ted never lost the mood. When Murray was ready, climbing into his lap and showering him with kisses, Ted had already played it out half a dozen times in his mind. He pulled the eager man close, impaling him with gentle roughness and tugging him erect. Murray held onto him, guiding their movements so Ted always touched him where he needed it most, keeping up the steady, fluid rocking that would make it good, and make it last.

“You promised me forever,” he whispered, pressing his forehead to Ted’s shoulder.

“And you’ll get it, baby. All the forever I have.”


End file.
